


Epilogue: Peace in Westphalia

by mariothellama



Series: The Walls of Dortmund Trilogy [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 17th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Established Relationship, Historical Accuracy, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Thirty Years War, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: The peace treaty has been signed, the Thirty Years War is finally over and Marco, Erik and Mario are enjoying a day of freedom. Maybe they will even meet an old friend?





	Epilogue: Peace in Westphalia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).

They rode out through the city walls, passing the watchtower that stood to the south of Dortmund. Marco couldn’t help glancing at it, old habits dying hard. Erik and Mario smiled at him sympathetically, understanding how he felt. The war was finally over but the captain of the city guard could never really forget his responsibilities. The world was still a dangerous place and the safety of his city weighed heavy on his mind.

What they were now calling the Thirty Years War had ended and a peace treaty had been signed the previous year, not far from Dortmund as it happened. It had been agreed that, well it had been agreed that nothing would change. Decades of fighting, so many lives destroyed and for nothing. But everything had changed for cities like Dortmund, the once great trading city now bankrupt, its economy ruined and facing an uncertain future. Marco couldn’t help seeing how worried his father was after every meeting of the council.

But today he put those thoughts behind him, enjoying the freedom of feeling the early summer sun on his skin. Today he could pretend that they were just three young men out enjoying themselves, pushing all thoughts of duty and responsibility aside. Although maybe they weren’t quite so young anymore, even if neither Erik nor Mario seemed to age, remaining fresh-faced and youthful even at forty.

However he was no longer riding his faithful black stallion Bolt but Bolt’s son, Jet. Bolt was finally enjoying a well-earned semi-retirement acting as a training mount for some of the younger men, above all for Marco’s beloved adopted nephew, Johannes, Matthias and Christina’s son. His and Bolt’s last big adventure together had been to bring Erik’s family to Dortmund two years ago.

Even though the final peace treaty had only recently been signed, the war had effectively been over for several years now and he had felt able to leave the city and visit the village where Erik had been born and grown up. It had been years since Erik had seen his family, although he’d been able to get a message to them, and the reunion had been extremely emotional. They’d been able to go back for a second visit, taking Mario with them this time, and Erik’s family had been only too willing to agree to move to Dortmund to be with their son.

Everything had gone better than could be expected, Erik’s family moving into an empty house not far from Marco and Mario’s parents. And if Erik’s parents suspected that their son and his constant companions were more than just friends, they were simply delighted that their son was alive, well and happy.

Today the three of them were riding to the neighbouring town of Soest, not far away on the main highway, the Westfälischer Hellweg. Soest too had once been a wealthy trading city, if smaller than Dortmund, and had surrendered to the approaching troops rather than risk destruction.

The impressive fortifications that ringed Soest came into view, an outer wall and wide ditch protecting the inner wall. The gates of one of the ten towers that punctuated the wall swung open as they approached and a tall, confident looking man rode out to meet them. A huge smile was visible on his face as they all dismounted, sweeping Marco into a huge hug.

Soest had lost their captain five years ago and had no suitable successor. They had appealed to Dortmund for assistance, trusting to neighbourly solidarity. Sven had never returned from Cologne and Marco could not spare Erik or Mario, even if he had personally been willing to let them go. So he had been glad when Łukasz had volunteered for the post. Łukasz had come to Dortmund from the east as a young man, quickly establishing himself as steady and reliable, one of the handful of people he would trust with his life or the lives of those he loved. But Marco had missed his quiet counsel and the conviviality of the nights spent together in their favourite tavern, _zum goldenen Löwen_.

The man who had been riding behind Łukasz didn’t escape his notice too. The unknown man was shorter than Łukasz and thicker set. He looked fierce, as if ready to rip Marco’s head off if he so much as looked the wrong way at Łukasz, but also somehow kind and gentle, with blue eyes ready to sparkle with laughter. He and Łukasz seemed at ease together, as if they had known each other all of their lives.

Łukasz introduced the unfamiliar man as Jakub, who had come here with the army and stayed, preferring to remain here and protect the city rather than return to the front line. Just like Erik.

Just like Erik. The phrase echoed in Marco’s mind. Maybe he was imagining things but he could have sworn that Łukasz was referring to more than just the similarity between Jakub and Erik’s military careers. But this wasn’t the time for private questions as the three of them followed Łukasz and Jakub on a tour of the defences, professional obligations taking precedence.

The city was in good shape. The inhabitants in as good heart as could be expected after so many years of uncertainty as a devastating war raged all around them. Łukasz could be proud of his work. Marco was proud of what he had achieved.

They were staying with Łukasz, which pleased Marco as that meant that he, Erik and Mario didn’t have to keep up the pretence of just being close comrades in arms. They were fine with doing that in public, accepting it as the price of their love, but it always hurt not to be their true selves in private. And somehow Marco wasn’t surprised when Jakub came with them.

‘I assume that the three of you have no objections to sharing a room,’ Łukasz remarked as he showed them to a large, comfortably furnished bedroom. ‘I’ll get warm water brought up for you to wash before dinner. I’m across the hall and Jakub is … Jakub is at the end of the corridor.’

It was good to wash the dust of the road from their skin and dress in clean linens. Erik and Mario were as handsome as ever and he couldn’t resist stealing kisses as they dressed. All of them were clearly curious about Jakub, thinking that there must be more to the story Łukasz had told them, but they didn’t speculate, leaving it to their friend to tell them everything if and when the time was right.

The dining chamber was tastefully decorated, the ornate furniture not too heavily decorated and the chairs comfortably upholstered. Candles burned on the table, casting a warm glow over Łukasz and Jakub who were already sitting at the table.

‘I hope you don’t mind me joining you,’ Jakub asked. ‘Łukasz and I usually eat together in the evening. And you can … you can speak freely in front of me. About everything, if you understand my meaning. There’s no need to keep up pretences.’

That and the look full of love in Łukasz’s eyes confirmed all of Marco’s suspicions. But first they talked about Łukasz and Jakub’s work in Soest and about Dortmund. Łukasz wanted to hear all about their friends and about Matthias and Christina’s family. The youngest, little Maria, was eight now and had them all wrapped round her little finger. It was only once they’d eaten, the dishes had been cleared away and they were completely alone that Łukasz broached the topic.

‘You’re probably wondering about me and Jakub. He is my second-in-command, he helped me to keep the city safe these last few years, but he’s more than that. He’s the part of me that I’ve been looking for all my life. I always knew something was missing but had no idea what until he rode into the city. And we’ve been together ever since. Jakub makes me feel whole, feel complete, and I’m not willing to give that up no matter what anyone thinks, no matter how careful we have to be not to let anyone find out. It’s a relief to finally be honest with someone after all this time.’

Jakub reached across to take his soulmate’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

‘I’m the last person who could wish you anything but the happiness you deserve,’ Marco answered, ‘and I’d like to think that I’d reply in exactly the same way even if Erik hadn’t come into my life and brought Mario back to me as well.’ Now it was his mates who squeezed his hands lovingly.

‘Thank you, Marco. That means a lot to me … to us. And that’s what I’d like to talk to you about. The war is over. The city is safe. I’ve trained my successors and now I’d like to come home to Dortmund.’

‘But only if Jakub can come with you,’ Marco finished his thought for him.

‘Yes, we want to be together. My home is with Łukasz now. And Dortmund is where he belongs. But we wouldn’t want to do anything that would put the three of you at risk. Lukasz has told me all about you. We know that our lifestyles need to pass public scrutiny,’ Jakub explained.

Marco was about to answer when Erik did so for him. ‘We’ve lost so many good people. The work of rebuilding will be hard and Dortmund may never again be what it was before the war. We need good men to stand by our side. I found a home in Dortmund and never regretted it and I’m sure that you will too, Jakub. There is enough space for you to live with us for the first few months at least and nobody would question that. Just as long as you don’t mind being part of a noisy, chaotic family, that is. It’s time to come home, both of you.’

The five of them embraced, the evening having taken an unexpectedly emotional turn. They drank wine and talked until the candles had burned down and it was time to go to bed. It was going to be good having Łukasz and Jakub with them in Dortmund, Marco realised. He’d had to say goodbye to too many friends over the years.

The night was warm so the three of them climbed into bed naked, Mario and Erik’s skin gleaming in the moonlight spilling through the crack in the shutters. After all their years together, they were more beautiful than ever to him, every inch of their bodies familiar and beloved.

The sensation of naked skin sliding against naked skin was too tempting to resist. ‘Jakub and Łukasz won’t mind if we indulge ourselves a little,’ whispered Mario against Marco’s throat, sucking wetly at the flesh.

Their lovemaking that evening was unplanned and spontaneous, the three of them writhing and pitching together in the middle of the bed, hands roaming freely over each other’s bodies. Marco was dizzy with their kisses: one moment kissing Erik, the next moment Mario’s lips were on his, then he was watching Erik and Mario kiss. The intimacy was blissful but they were hard and aching for release. His hand found its way onto Erik’s hard length, Mario’s onto his. He reached his height with Erik’s seed spurting wet over his hand, biting into Mario’s shoulder to suppress his loud groans. And then the two of them turned their attention to Mario, pleasuring him until he came trembling in their arms.

They cleaned themselves up, settling down to sleep, Erik curled up in the middle. ‘Do you think we were too noisy? Maybe giving in to temptation was bad manners when we are guests here?’ Erik murmured sleepily.

‘No, not at all. And something tells me that Łukasz and Jakub were equally tempted tonight since I don’t believe for one moment that Jakub really sleeps at the end of the corridor,’ Marco reassured him, kissing his hair.

It had been a good day, but Marco was looking forward to going home, home to the city he loved and the people he loved, the home where he could now look forward to living in peace for the rest of his days. Well as peaceful as their happy, noisy family home on the Ostenhellweg ever was. Not that he would have it any other way!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the summer of 1649. The Peace of Westphalia was largely negotiated in Münster and signed there in 1648.
> 
> Soest lies along the Hellweg and was once an important trading town. It is a lovely place today and the city wall still stands largely intact and impressive. It's also the ultimate destination of many of the trains to BVB's stadium. The watchtower Marco, Erik and Mario ride past still stands not far from the stadium.


End file.
